


"Don't Make Me Take You Home"

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dildos, Dom Freed, Dom and Sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor humiliation kink, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Request Meme, Sexual Punishment, Smut, Sub Laxus, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: "Don't make me take you home and punish you."Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	"Don't Make Me Take You Home"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @furidojaustin. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

" **Don't Make Me Take You Home."**

"Do what you wish," Freed chuckled, a little darkly. "But don't make me take you home and punish you."

Laxus looked towards Freed to see that he was smirking. The blonde had been playfully taunting his lover about a small jealous streak that had arisen when a woman had begun to flirt with Laxus, and Freed had been playing along with Laxus' joke in good grace. But, after Laxus claimed all he needed to do was take off his shirt in the hot summer sun to drive Freed wild with jealousy, Freed had decided to turn the tabled on him with his threat.

The blonde didn't seem affected by the threat, though. He stopped in the middle of the street with a raised eyebrow, watching as Freed paused and turned to him. When Freed frowned in confusion, Laxus slowly, teasingly began to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his strong, tanned chest and stomach. He tucked it into his belt, muscles intentionally rippling as he did so.

"Do your worst," Laxus taunted, crossing his arms and flexing his biceps.

"Oh, you have my word I will make your life hell the moment we get home," Freed threatened, voice a chillingly erotic growl.

This was going to be so good.

Neither man spoke as they walked the rest of the way home, though Laxus made sure to flex whenever Freed so much as glanced towards him; if he was going to be punished by his lover, he might as well get his kicks in before he it begun.

When they got to their shared home, Laxus felt himself buzzing with nervous anticipation. Freed's demeanour had changed slightly after he closed the door, standing slightly taller than normal and with a controlled smirk on his face. Despite the teasing he had done on the walk home, Laxus knew he needed to do as he was told from this point on. They had played with dom and sub roles before, and from his short time under Freed's control, he knew best when to obey.

"So," Freed said, voice calm but with an undertone of a threat. "Why exactly did you do that? Did it make you feel powerful, Laxus? Or did you just want attention?"

Freed sat in a large leather chair in their shared study, looking at Laxus with a patronising grin. Laxus didn't speak, knowing that Freed was still taunting him and that whatever punishment he had would be worse if Laxus interrupted. And, as hot as Freed was when he was in control, he knew exactly how to make Laxus squirm when he wanted to; Laxus wasn't going to push him too far.

"Because if you do want attention, I can give it to you," Freed smirked. "In fact, I'm going to give you my undivided attention for the rest of the day. Get a bottle of lube and that black toy I like and come back."

Laxus did as he was told, going to their bedroom and picking up a large, black, ribbed dildo from a small locked box in the bottom of their wardrobe. He also picked the nearest bottle of lube he had, and walked back into the study, where Freed had closed the curtains and lit candles. He was still sitting in the leather chair, legs spread wide and inviting. He motioned for Laxus to stand in front of him, and the blonde obeyed.

"Given your need for attention and validation, your punishment will be to put on a show," Freed's smirk was demonic. "You're going to fuck yourself with that toy until you cum, and I'm going to watch. You can't touch your dick, and you can't hold any moans in. Unless you want to be spanked within an inch of your life."

Laxus shuddered. He had called Freed's bluff on that threat once before and regretted it.

"And if I refuse?" Laxus found himself saying before he could think.

"Well, if you require attention from strangers as well as me, I could accommodate that," Freed grinned. "I'm happy to fuck you over the railing of the balcony, let everyone see you, if you want. But if you want to avoid that, I'd start stripping for me."

Again, Laxus knew Freed didn't make threats he wasn't willing to follow through on.

He slowly moved to start taking off his clothes, sliding his belt through the loops and dropping it to the ground. Freed was watching him unblinking, like an animal stalking his prey, and brought a glass of wine to his lips. Laxus felt incredibly exposed in the judgmental gaze of his lover, knowing that was the intention of his actions.

As he removed his leather pants, his cock lurched to life. Freed smirked, staring at his lovers tenting boxers without shame. It made his cock harder further, and his cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

It was both humiliating and hot as hell. Laxus had never felt like this before.

He pulled his boxers off, now completely naked in front of his full clothed lover. When he looked at Freed's spread legs, he saw that his lover was as hard as he was and stroking himself over his pants. It made Laxus blush further; there was a complete power difference between them and Laxus found himself filled with lust because of it.

Acting on instincts, Laxus lowered himself to his knees, trying to ignore Freed's patronising smirk. He popped open the lid of the lube and slowly coated the dildo with it. He stroked it up and down, knowing the size required a lot of lube from past experience.

"That's enough," Freed snapped suddenly. "Don't bore me, Laxus."

The blonde nodded, looking at the toy for a moment. He decided that, as embarrassing as this was, he wanted to put on a show for Freed. He shifted so he was on all fours, with one hand grasping the lubed up dildo. Then, looking directly at Freed, he started to push it inside of his asshole.

A quivering moan left his lips.

Inch by inch, he took the large toy inside of him. Every bump, ridge and protrusion forced out a moan from the blonde, and the cruel smirk on his watching lover's face made everything better. There was an energy between them both, an extra edge to all of his actions. His movements, his sounds, his pleasure was being judged. None of this was for himself, it was to atone to Freed. It was a feeling of submission that Laxus found making his cock strain almost painfully.

Once he had taken the toy in its entirety, he began to fuck himself with it. He did his best to maintain eye contact with Freed, though after a particularly hard thrust of the toy and the loud, needy moan that followed, Laxus forced himself to look away.

"Eyes up, Laxus," Freed commanded.

The blonde did as he was told, pushing the dildo deep inside him again. When he looked up he saw that Freed had removed his cock from his pants and was slowly stroking himself to the sight before him. Laxus' cheeks were flushed red, his body covered in sweat, and his cock quivering as he got closer to orgasm.

He didn't know why he found this all so fucking hot. But he did.

He pushed the dildo far down into his ass, managing to push it hard against his prostate, again moaning loudly into the room. He was trying hard not to look away from his lover, who's eyes were raking over the man's strong body. It made Laxus feel electric, to know how much Freed was enjoying what he was doing. He was filled with a contradictory sense of humiliation and empowerment.

Freed was using him for his entertainment, true. But the fact it was him Freed was using made Laxus' weirdly proud. His cock yearned for stimulation.

But he didn't touch it, as much as he wanted to. The spanking threat was still present.

"Explain to me Laxus, why am I stroking my own cock when I have you on your knees before me with nothing but moans filling your mouth?" Freed smirked.

With wide eyes, Laxus slowly moved his way towards his lover. He didn't remove the dildo out of his ass – partially because he expected further punishment for it, and partly because the feeling of the toy moving inside of him was incredible – and positioned himself so that his head was between Freed's legs.

Taking a breath, he slid his mouth over Freed's cock and took it down his throat. The feeling of both his ass and his mouth filled was unfamiliar, and Laxus couldn't help but clench his eyes shut. The sensation was overwhelming, incredibly so. Unintentionally, he started to plunge his mouth up and down Freed's cock in time with him fucking his ass with the toy.

"You're beautiful like this," Freed whined, voice strained. "I need to have you like this more often."

Laxus simply continued to suck his lover's cock while frigging himself off with the dildo. He didn't know if he could do this regularly, but damn was he enjoying it right now.

As Laxus began probing Freed's cock with his tongue, he felt the man's hips raise up into his mouth, and Laxus gagged around it. He could feel Freed tangling his hands into his hair, and Laxus started to move his lips up and down Freed's cock faster and faster. Freed started to moan in the chair, digging his nails into Laxus' scalp.

God this was so good.

Pushing the dildo further and further inside of him, Laxus moaned around Freed's cock. This seemed to be Freed's limit, and Laxus felt hot salty cum on his tongue a moment later as Freed came deep inside his mouth. Laxus did his best to swallow it as it came, but Freed kept cumming and cumming.

A moment later, Laxus felt his own orgasm come. It was overwhelmingly powerful, electrifying in a way Laxus hadnt previously experienced, and cum shot from his dick onto their floor, and onto the leather boots that Freed was still wearing.

The orgasm lasted seconds, but it felt like an infinity.

When it was over, Laxus removed his mouth from Freed's dick and swallowed the rest of his cum. He slowly slid the dildo out of his ass and let it fall to the floor, an exhausted breath leaving him. He hadnt realised just how tiring the whole thing had been, and he remained kneeling on the floor before Freed, catching his breath.

Freed had cupped Laxus' cheeks, looking at him with tender and kind eyes. A large contrast compared to what he had been a moment ago.

"You were so good," Freed whispered comfortingly, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "So good."

"Sorry I… well, your shoes," Laxus chuckled, blushing at the phrase. "I can clean it up."

"No, I'll do it. It's my fault after all. I devised the punishment, which you more than fulfilled I should add." Freed chuckled. "I can run you a bath as well and make you some tea so that you can decompress, if you'd like?"

"Sounds nice," Laxus smiled a little. "You can join me in the bath, if you want. If I'm honest, one of those rub downs you do would be pretty great."

"Of course," Freed smiled, pressing his lips against Laxus' softly. "I didn't go too far with everything, did I?"

"God no," Laxus grinned a horny grin. Who could complain about an orgasm that powerful orgasm that rocked him to his core and was followed by soft, personal attention by his lover?

If this was going to be the outcome, Laxus was sure he would be teasing Freed more often.


End file.
